


bitter winds

by bbb136



Series: long winter [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, And in this bit Mitch really has a tough time of it bc of certain family members, Arguing, Continued from First Snow, Dumb youths thinking they know things, M/M, Mpreg, No violence Just shouting, So..., Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbb136/pseuds/bbb136
Summary: Mitch attempts to explain the situation to his family.





	bitter winds

**Author's Note:**

> so i have surgery in like four hours (yay!) so I basically just stress-wrote all of this. It will show. But some people wanted more of this so, voila! 
> 
> Please check end notes for detailed warnings.

The worst part of it all was that it had come about because they were young and stupid.It’s excruciatingly hard to explain this to his mother who had always been so proud of him, and who - cruelly enough - had been the person to first sit him down and explain to him all the changes that were happening to his body.

 

“Baby.” His mom whispers, barely audible. “Baby. We talked about this with you. You promised us you’d always be safe.”

 

Mitch hangs his head. “I know.”

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“I-” Mitch fiddles with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I made a mistake. I’m really sorry, mom. I really wish I could take it back.”

 

His mother puts a hand on his shoulder and takes a deep breath. “Do you -" She stops, and collects herself. "Mitch, do you want to keep it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Mitch confesses, eyes kept tightly shut. The roundabout in his heart is dizzying and shows no signs of stopping.

 

His mother goes silent. Mitch leans into her, wanting comfort, wanting to be swept up in her arms and kept safe in her lap like a child.

 

“How did this happen Mitch?” His mother asks.

 

“I made a mistake.” Mitch says again.

 

* * *

 

Auston’s body is alive with tension. “This isn’t my fault-”

 

“You said you’d pull out!” Mitch hisses. “You promised me and you didn’t!”

 

“Yeah, well you agreed to it! We were fucking drunk off our faces! God - Mitch, I’m not a fucking ninja. I can’t control my body to the extent that I can fuck my boyfriend perfectly every single time.”

 

“You said you’d be okay! You told me it’d be fine!”

 

“ _Yes_. Alright. _I did._ I am sorry that it’s not fine for you!” 

 

Auston hurls his jacket on the floor and storms away, saying all manner of bad things under his breath.

 

Mitch stays put in the kitchen, trembling.

 

Eventually, he plucks up the courage to ask, “…. Were you lying?”

 

Auston glares at him. “About what?”

 

Mitch swallows. “About…” And trails off.

 

Auston looks newly insulted.

 

“… I didn’t do it on purpose, Mitch.” He says. "But fuck you for thinking that I would.”

 

“No, Auston, I didn’t mean-”

 

“Yeah, you did, Mitch. You meant what you said. And that’s fine. At least I know where I stand with you.”

 

And then Auston had left, and he had ignored his phone for days.

 

* * *

 

In the absence of Auston, Mitch had slowly come around to the fact that he could not keep this to himself forever and had made himself go home.

 

“Mitch.” His mother says. “I think you need to tell your father about this.”

 

Mitch stiffens. He knew this was coming and yet he still wants to duck away, to run down the hallway and barricade himself in his old bedroom until the yelling and the banging ran out of steam. “He’ll get angry.” He tells his mom quietly. “He’ll get angry and he’ll hate me.”

 

“He might get angry." His mother allows. "But he’s your father and he needs to know what’s happened.” She pats his head gently. “That’s the only way he’ll know how to help you, baby.”

 

Lacking an argument to stop her, Mitch swallows his plea and says nothing.

 

His father does get angry. Five seconds into the fury and Mitch ends up wishing desperately that Auston was there because he wouldn’t let Mitch’s dad scream in his face and he wouldn't let Mitch's dad call him every foul name in the book.

 

“What the FUCK am I supposed to do with this, Mitchell? What can I do? How do I go about town when the whole world knows my NHL son thinks _condoms_ are beneath him? When he can’t fucking get on the ice because he can’t see his damn feet anymore?”

 

“Dad, I’m sorry-” Mitch tries, but his father won’t have it.

 

He jabs a finger in Mitch’s chest. “I gave you everything. _Everything!_ I did everything I could so you could make to the NHL and _this_ is how you repay me? You little shit.”

 

“I’m sorry!” Mitch cries. “It was an accident!”

 

“Don’t give me that crap! Didn’t we warn you not to go sleeping around? Not to let every nice boy with a nice smile into your bedroom? What the fuck happened, Mitch? Did you get hit in the head or something? Pick up a whole new personality? Tell me where you learned how to be such a whore, Mitchell, because you sure as hell didn’t learn it from us!”

 

“Don.” His mother interjects. “Don. Please.”

 

“No! I’ve had it with this kid! He gets a shot at a brilliant hockey career and he throws it all away because he doesn’t want to be responsible! No, he’d rather be a fucking reality tv case instead! We can’t even - we’re fucked no matter what he chooses now. You can’t hide having a kid and you can’t hide losing one either. No matter what, the Leafs will know that Mitch is a fucking liability! A wasted roster space and dead-weight!”

 

Mitch’s eyes begin to sting. He struggles to defend himself. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. Just - tell me what to do. Tell me what to do, dad, please!”

 

His father shoots him a look of pure derision. “I don’t know what I’ve done to earn this from you, Mitchell. Oh - oh for fuck’s sake - don’t cry! Your tears aren’t fucking helping anyone.”

 

“Don, you’re not helping anyone right now. Mitch already knows he’s made a mistake. At least he’s come to talk to us about it.”

 

“Oh, now he wants us to clean up his mess for him he comes to talk to us? What _gratitude_!”

 

“Anger isn’t helping us solve this, Don. Our son needs to come up with a game plan.”

 

“His _game plan_ was not getting fucking pregnant before the ink has dried on his contract! I didn’t think I’d have to go through this again! No kids before a Cup and no kids before retirement!” His father whirls on Mitch. “Do you have the faintest clue how hard it will be to come back from this? Even if the Leafs don’t immediately trade you. You know what pregnancy does to your body? Do you know what an _abortion_ does to it?”

 

“I know! I know I fucked up!” Mitch yells. “Stop talking to me like I’m stupid! I know I fucked up!”

 

“But you are stupid, Mitchell. So stupid I can hardly believe it.”

 

And then his father pauses, the sort of ugly pause that means that Mitch can predict the next words out of his mouth because he can virtually see his father coat each one in venom before pushing them out into the world, his gaze a fucking furnace.

 

“Oh.” His father starts. “It didn’t even occur to me to ask. Whose the dad, Mitch? Whose the lucky son of a bitch who is so great that they didn’t have to use protection with you?”

 

Mitch shakes his head and refuses to say a word. But it’s a wasted effort.

 

“It was Matthews, wasn’t it.” His father spits. “You slept with fucking Matthews even though I _explicitly_ forbid it! So you’re not only pregnant but you also fucked with team cohesion! That’s… oh that’s fucking _beautiful,_ Mitchell. That’s a real incredible thing you did there you _stupid slut_ -”

 

There’s a limit, to how much Mitch can put up with, it turns out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He ends up at Auston’s place. He pushes straight past Auston when Auston opens the door and collapses into a ball on Auston’s sofa, shoulders shaking as he cries his fucking heart out.

 

“Mitch?” Auston says, alarmed.

 

Mitch stays crumpled as Auston sits down next him and tugs him into his arms.

 

Eventually he gathers himself enough to crawl into Auston’s lap. Only then, with Auston’s arms like steel bands around him and Auston pressing soft kisses into his hair, does Mitch try to speak. 

 

“I told my family.” He whispers in a broken voice. “I told them I didn’t mean to do it. I told them that but they didn’t care.”

 

Auston strokes his hair. “They got mad?” Mitch hides his face and nods. “Did they kick you out?” Mitch slowly shakes his head. “Okay. So there’s that.”

 

“My dad says I’ve ruined my life.”

 

“Mitch. C’mon. You could never do that. You’re too good. You couldn’t ruin your life even if you tried.”

 

“He thinks I’m doing a pretty good job of it so far.”

 

Auston gives a very put-upon sigh. “Mitch, I’ve already told you, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Auston leans back and tugs Mitch’s chin up so he can look at him.

 

Mitch blinks blearily into the light and at Auston’s serious face, lip trembling, wanting to hide. 

 

“It’ll be okay.” Auston says. “Why won’t you believe me?”

 

Mitch sniffs. His skin must be rubbed raw from crying but the ugliness doesn’t seem to deter Auston. He runs the fingers of his empty hand across Mitch’s lips and tugs his body closer.

 

“If your family is being shit then fuck them. You don’t need them.” Auston says into his hair. “You’ve got me. I’ve got you. Anyone who isn’t us can fuck off.”

 

Shakily, Mitch wipes away some of the wetness with his sleeve and takes a deep breath.

 

The peace does not last for long. Auston’s quiet as Mitch buries his face in his chest, doesn’t protest when his shirt gets steadily wetter as Mitch’s breathing gets more and more laboured. He stays there on the sofa and he holds Mitch for hours, past when the sun has set and past when they both should eat.

 

No, Auston stays and he holds Mitch close and he doesn’t yell and Mitch thinks he'd die if he ever loses this.

 

He can't lose this.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd flag this fic purely because of Mitch's dad. Mitch's dad in this fic, is not great. He treats Mitch horribly in this and says a lot of abusive and cruel things. No violence, its all shouting, but a heads up to those who might be sensitive to these things. Again, this is not how a good parent should be acting. 
> 
> So. Here's a bit of dark fic which isn't actually dark because of the main pairing. Holy shit. Brand new day. Please do comment if you enjoyed this. :) I hope everyone is okay and that everyone knows that pulling out IS NOT A SAFE-SEX METHOD-


End file.
